the greaser and the preppy a bully game fanfic
by fanfictions are my addiction
Summary: this story is about a teenaged greaser boy who falls in love with a girl preppy while in bullworth academy.
1. Chapter 1

The greaser and the preppy- a love story

Chapter one- the arrival of Cody hall

This is not no ordinary bullworth story no this is a story of one preppy and one greaser, they fall in love but can they keep their secret forever and will peer-pressure make or break their relationship with each other.

I own nothing from the game bully

Rockstar games made all the material and character's what are about to feature in this story. Only the character Cody hall and the preppy girl are my own creation.

Cody sighed as he was waking up early in the morning to the ear-piecing ring of his alarm clock, he rolled onto his side and stretched his arm out to turn it off. Today he was starting a new school called bullworth academy which was a school situated in New England that had a very bad reputation and Cody had vowed that he would never go to that school or a school like that in his life and now here he was getting up and going in the shower and getting dressed so that he could start his first day at Bullworth academy, he couldn't believe it... his life would be a misery!

Cody lived in the south of the Bronx, New York City until he was 9 years old and then him and his mom moved to New England. he was a 15 ½ year old boy and was quite slim, tall and has a very white-teethed cheeky smile. He had just started working out in the gym but had always had a little bit of healthy muscle on him and he was proud of that. He had jet-black shimmering hair which he wore in a greased back quiffy-look and he wore ratty-jeans, white plain t-shirt and to finish the greaser look off he had his very own real-leather black jacket. He had been a greaser for most of his life as he can remember(since he was about 9) and it was all because of one great man he had loved and lost his dad.

Cody's dad had been a motorcycle greaser dude because he loved the look(and that's why Cody's mom had fell in love with him). Before his death when Cody was just 9 years old he had been in a small-time un-harmful greaser gang but one night Cody's dad had made a terrible mistake and had been very drunk, had gotten on his Harley Davison motorcycle and had went over a very big cliff and died almost instantly, Cody has been distraught about what happened to his dad ever since and refused to let down his guards, he was a tough-guy nobody messed with him that's why he had been kicked out of so many schools in the last 6 years. Cody has just finished getting dressed when his fragile mom Bernadette shouted up the stairs" come on Cody I aint got all day, we need to be there in 20 minutes, come on"! he shouted back "ok maw coming" before he went he took his lucky comb with him and sped down the stairs and jumped into the truck, they set off and for nearly the whole trip he was silent, he was just watching and listening to his mom go on about how good the school is and how she needs a break from his antics but she still loves him all of that stuff, he looked out the Chevy truck window as he saw before him a old, stone gate which looked like it led into the school yard. His mom kissed him goodbye on the cheek he did the same and smiled but inside he was just about ready to die, 'this place is a real dump' he thought to himself, he had never really fitted in any where because of him being a greaser kid and there was a butter-fly feeling inside of him that said this school would be no different then any of the other's!

A strange woman then popped out of the gates and cried in a weird English voice" you must be the new boy, I'm miss danver's... oh isn't this place wonderful"

"ok.. yeah I guess so" Cody lied. She led him through the massive gates and speedily through the dirty concrete yard and into the main building which inside Cody looked around and failed to miss the mega-sized bullworth logo in the middle of the shiny floor, then she led the way into this old-fashioned ugly-looking principals office. She told him to sit down and wait then 10 minutes later a cold-hearted, furry-eye browed past middle-aged man emerged from the back office and commanded "boy come into my office", Cody did as he was told(for once) and slumped his body into the office and sat down on a hard, wooden chair next to the oak desk which had a chair next to it, Cody noticed it had a metal label that said principal D Crabblesnitch, there was also a lot of paper-work on the desk too. The principal began by saying" I'm doctor Crabblesnitch and this is my school, got that boy"

"yes sir"

"so I see you have been kicked out of a lot of other main-stream schools my boy"

"yes sir"

"you've caused a lot of mischief over the years haven't you, oh you've done a bit of vandalism, abusive behaviour toward other pupils, pranks and so on. So what are we going to do about this boy, or what are you going to do about this behavioural problem"

"erm sort it out"

"exactly boy... because this school is a hard-disciplined school and we only expect the best out of our pupils boy, and you are not going to let me down are you?"

"no"

"no what?"

"no sir"!

He glared at him then said "be off with you then boy", Cody nodded then made his way out of the room as he watched miss. Danver's scurry in the office after Principal Crabblesnitch, he laughed to himself and thought' he doesn't know who he's dealing with her'.

Ok that is my first ever chapter of my first ever fan-fic and I hope you enjoyed it please review, thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The greaser and the preppy- a love story

Chapter two- fitting in

Cody had just got out of the office and he decided to check his new locker out(he had been given a locker key by miss Danvers) when he spotted a big, gorilla-like boy(what looked like a man) standing right in front of him, not letting him passed Cody asked" excuse me man could you get out the way I wanna see my locker". The big dude replied in a angry manner "RUSSELL WANT PAY NOW!"

"whoa dude your barking up the wrong tree here. I'm new to the school I got nothing on me at the moment, could you please just move outta the way". Russell proceeded to rant until finally Cody snapped and shoved him(some how) into the nearest garbage bin, then he proceeded down the yellowish coloured hall and then finally he came to his locker marked' locker 1321' he opened it checking it out and noticed there was a brown paper bag in it, 'someone must of had it before me' he thought. He decided to open the paper-bag and discovered some smokes and a pen-knife in it, he glanced around making sure no one was watching while he gingerly snatched it from the locker and put it in his pocket... then in a flash a copper-haired short boy came beside him as he was closing his locker slowly waiting until he turned to face him, then when Cody did face him the copper-haired boy explained" hey that guy what you just called a gorilla and put in the garbage-bin is my dearest friend". Cody stared at him and laughed while smirking saying" hey he started it he was ranting and raving about him wanting some money and I aint got none"

" yeah well don't do it again punk coz I'll tell you somethin for free I'm the king around here, and I can be just as cocky as you, just as wild and just as nasty. Don't do it again and go back to your little grease-monkey boys, where you belong.. oh and go take a shower you greasey punk, the oil's leaking all over the place"! And with that the short dude was gone, Cody was just to say something back but hesitated as he thought' what grease-monkey boys'. He was really confused he didn't know any other greaser's as far as he was concerned he was the only one around this entire prison of a school. He decided to take a lone tour and was hanging around this old yellow bus he discovered smoking the ciggie's he found when he saw in the corner of his eye a scruffy, old workshop garage with a lot of guys dressed like him in it, at first he thought he was dreaming so he pinched his self and then realised they were the grease-monkey's the copper-haired kid was talking about. Cody then decided to check them out so he strolled silently over to them and went up to a guy who had a ringed-earring in his ear and a different shades of blue jumped underneath, he was also wearing black leather gloves oh his hands. Cody patted him on the back and just as he was turning around loudly cleared his throat and then said" erm hey I'm Cody and I'm a greaser, have been one since I was 9 years old ya know... erm I thought I was the only greaser here ha how wrong was I, can I be in your gang ", he stood there embarrassed, his cheeks going really red as the guy(who looked like the leader of the gang) said" hey look of this chump he wants to join our gang, don't say your a one of those preppies dressed up as a greaser coz if you are I'll kill you"

"no I'm a true-life greaser I love Elvis Presley and I used to live in the Bronx and for years a felt left out because I was the only greaser in like it seemed the whole of new York and now I come here and there's a bunch of you guys.. and to prove it further my dad died when I was 9 and he was in a greaser gang, he even drove a Harley Davison and he... the leader suddenly interrupted him saying" whoa, whoa that's enough information man chilax and yeah you can be in our gang as long as you

Don't sleep with my girl

Don't ever pat me on the back again

And don't ever interrupt me when I'm talking

Welcome to the family... I'm Johnny Vincent the leader", he smiled at him and then talked about the dump(bullworth academy) and introduced him to Norton, peanut and all the rest of the gang. Cody at that moment felt like he finally fitted in and could actually get used to being in a gang and not being a lone greaser no more!

The next day he was walking around the school cafeteria when he noticed this Richie-rich looking group of girls and boys staring at him and silently whispering about him, he left the cafeteria as it smelled bad and was giving him a head-ache when all of a sudden someone pated him and the back and he quickly turned around to see it was when SMACK a fist hit him in the face and he went down... out cold! When he re-woke felt a hand on his cheek slapping him lightly saying" Wake up.. wake up, Cody come on man", he opened his eyes properly to see it was Norton trying to help him back up when he had got back up he realised there was a whole big crowd around him and Norton pushed them out of his way and took him back to the boys down where he sat him down on the couch to watch TV and listened carefully as he cautioned to him" whatever you do don't fall asleep ok" and Cody nodded slightly then Norton left. Just then the copper-haired boy sat next to him and mocked" ouch that looks bad bro what happened"

" why should I tell a idiot like you"

"huh coz believe it or not but I was once in your shoes, about a year ago I came here looking for no trouble but wherever I went trouble followed... soon I became sick and lashed out at the world.. well more like bullworth academy and then I now run this place"

" what's your point smart-ass"?

" my point is and please don't call me smart-ass the names jimmy Hopkins, well the point is this find out whoever beat you up and total them and if you do a job for me a might just be able to help you with that one... Cody"

"hey how do you know my name jimmy?"

"word gets around, so here's what I want you to do. I want you to egg the Harrington house where them Richie-rich kids hang out, formally known as the preppies.. your gangs sworn enemies and then I will pay you, also you will get the revenge coz it was them my friend who punched you in the jaw."

"wait a minute why cant you do it"

"coz I got a date with my girl Zoë that's why, hey least you get payed, although I'm the king around here I still do jobs for people ya know but I asked you coz it would look pretty bad if a king was picking on his own people he already owned, so it will all work out pretty cool if you do it dude"

"ok". Then in another flash jimmy Hopkins was gone and Cody couldn't wait to get the kick out of egging that Harrington house!

Okay here is the next chapter up and again hope you enjoy it, next chapter I promise will be full of fun, action and this is where the girl preppy part comes into it.


	3. Chapter 3

The greaser and the preppy-a love story

Chapter three- the egging of Harrington house

Cody woke up the next day with a real bad-headache and realised it was because of him getting knocked out by the preppie who he was still after... he then looked in terror as he saw that his dad's old Rolex watch(probably from the late 1950's when he's dad was born) read 9:15 and lessons had started 15 minutes ago! He jumped up and rushed at the cramped bathroom(he had a special dorm room that one of the head-boys used to have) brushed his teeth, washed his face and got dressed in his dirty crisp jeans, black vest and leather jacket. Before he went out of the room he combed his hair once and looked at the clock as it now read 9:23, he figured he wouldn't get too wrong from Mr. Galloway!

When he got to the class Mr. Galloway sighed saying" Come along Cody hurry up most of the class have already finished", ' yeah the teacher's-pets' Cody thought to himself as he sat down on the crooked, wooden chairs not-so-ready for the English lecture on their spelling exams. He wasn't at all interested in English in any ways but he did prefer it more than other subjects but like the other greaser's he loved shop the most and passed the exams both theory and practical in flying colours, But for the whole time in English he could only think about what jimmy had said and whether he should do it... but then he remembered of course he should do because although he didn't know what he was getting himself into, he did know he didn't want to let his team down( the greaser's) and he wanted to get payed because he had only £15.50 on him. When the first class was over it was now time for gym class and he was doing dodge-ball(which he was very good at but failed at any other subject they would do in gym) he got all hyped up while he was getting changed and ignored the fact the jocks were staring at him funny. Mr. Burton shouted when they had all lined up into the gym hall " ok you little wimps listen up, we will be playing top against bottom, so all the guys that have top scores in dodge-ball get on one side and the other group on the other side" . Then Cody shockingly saw that he was on a team with 6 other jock-straps all looking like big, ugly muscle-heads, he smirked at them and watched as the polish jock came over to him and explained" hey grease-ball don't smirk at us"

"yeah what you gonna do about it you dumb-b*****d"

"oh you challenging me Elvis-boy"

"yeah what if I am"

"well you'll get owned.. you gotta watch it you know being a fresh-men in this school"

" FRESH-MEN MY ASS, PUNK", and with that Cody strongly speared him to the ground and got on top of him and punched him at least 3 times in the face, he got satisfaction as he watched the polish-boy's face screw up in a painful expression and he looked behind him for a second as he heard and saw jocks and the nerds crowd round and shout" FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT" over and over again. The fight has only lasted a minute before Burton had noticed and then broke it up!

Cody got a bit nervous as he was sitting patiently in the heads office waiting for Crabblesnitch to come and slyly invite him inside his main office. When he was in he sat down on the old-fashioned oak chairs as he had when they had first met each other a couple of days ago now. Principal Crabblesnitch smiled his grim smile and said" well it hasn't took you two minutes to be back in my office and what is it for Cody?", Cody explained with a bit of attitude" the burly polish jock-dude called me so I hit him, basically sir we had a fight", although Cody was a greaser guy he didn't really believe in lying because his mom and dad had always taught him not to lie not unless it meant saving someone's life or your own. Principal Crabblesnitch smiled memorably at him and replied sternly" I like your honesty boy but am afraid you will have to go see the head-prefect to do a job" and then Cody laughed and said back " NO WAY MAN" and with that he stormed out of the office. Crabblesnitch couldn't believe it no student had ever done that( not even jimmy Hopkins) he cried "STOP HIM" but no one was in the office or really around to hear him and he forgot about it ever happening and went back to his paperwork on his oak desk, Cody knew in his mind that when he saw him again he would give him a bigger detention or punishment but he needed to be somewhere, the Harrington house!

When he arrived there he got the organic-king-sized egg's from his pockets and strolled up to the grand, posh looking Harrington house and thought 'WOW this is some posh sh**' and then just as he had egged two windows already a girl came around the corner with her school books in her hand and a very fitted light blue aquaberry uniform on, Cody noticed she had beautiful sea-blue eyes and a cute button-nose and long flowing dark auburn hair... she stared at him like he was a trespasser(well in a way he was) and shouted coming towards him as he stood froze in the spot "hey what do you think your doing.. egging are windows" he noticed she spoke with a very light English voice( she unlike the other preppies was actually from England) he laughed and explained "well I was given a errand by this guy-

"I don't care if you were given a 'errand' buddy get away from our house"

"ok..ok...ok don't rip my head off but just tell your boss or whatever you call that turd that my gang are watching him", and with that he sped away making sure not to be noticed by any other preppies... a couple of minutes later while he was sitting on the torn, green boys dorm couch(waiting for jimmy with his money) he thought about why he didn't carry on egging the Harrington house, normally he would he didn't listen to anyone not even girls and he soon realised it was because he really was star-struck by her looks and swagger, he also liked the way she talked it weren't that preppish, and then he looked up as he saw jimmy give him his money and he said "he's your £30, spend it sensibly my boy"

"yeah right". He thought it was weird that jimmy never asked him how it went but then he changed into his boxer's and went to sleep and thought what a weird and wonderful day it had been!


	4. Chapter 4

The greaser and the preppy-a love story

Chapter four-old bullworth vale

The next day Cody had just finished getting ready, when he heard a knock at his dorm door , he opened it and found it was peanut. He greeted him by giving him skin then peanut explained "hey do you feel like bunking off school today, me, Johnny and the boy's thought we could invite you to Coventry the place in bullworth town where we hang, wanna come", it was only early in the morning but Cody didn't want to refuse because the lessons he had been having was taking all his energy out of him, so he nodded in agreement and replied "sure lets go". He pushed his way through the blue, scratched dorm door closely following peanut. When they got out of the door him and peanut passed the abusive, idiot prefects as they said horrible, remarks to the two boys and to other's, especially picking on the harmless but sneaky nerds. Cody followed peanut all the way to the garage and there they both stopped as peanut turned around and said "ok I'll open the garage the one with the red door and me and you will get the two bikes out... you have the blue and I'm having the orange one", Cody didn't understand why the colours really mattered much but he agreed any way!

After they had gotten on the bikes and rode fastily out of the back school gates they set off down the long path at the right(not the bridge on the left) to get to Coventry. Cody took in all the scenery the mud-path shortcuts that they were not using and when they got into town after the bridge, he looked directly at the big bullworth hall with the big statue near it but was quite disappointed as he saw peanut was leading him into this tunnel thing what was the opening of Coventry, and on the one of the walls they passed he noticed in purple spray paint it was marked 'jimmy wuz here', at that moment he knew exactly what jimmy it was and laughed to himself then peanut shouted "hurry up man" as he was lagging way behind, but he soon caught up with him and saw he was leading him into a ugly, smashed-up, concrete building with a house in it and peanut said it was called ' the tenements'. They got off their bikes and went through a small window(because every other entrance was boarded up) and once they got inside Cody thought he was in a bombed-house or something.. it looked that bad. Some of the walls had graffiti on them in a ray of different colours, he turned his head to look at the walls and saw that they had been smashed through so much that you could literally see the other room next door to it, he noticed it smelled of moist and urine he scrunched his nose in disgust as he sniffed up the air again. Then peanut and himself stealthily walked out of the rooms door and Cody stared in a horrified manner at the outer hallway it had a enormous hole in the floor, so much so that you could just plummet down it and you would be on the bottom floor of the wrecked building. Peanut said creeping up the stairs carefully "come on up here", Cody nodded and followed watching peanuts every step so carefully until he soon realised they had come into a little, cramped room( the only one that was clean and didn't have clutter all over it) there was a round table with chips and cards on it and on it Johnny,hal and Norton were sitting playing poker, Cody noticed that at the back of the room was a mattress, a TV and some empty beer cans , he knew then that this must be some sort of squat house where they go to party and get out of the way from bullworth academy, also obviously where they bunk off!

Johnny looked up and said kindly in his broad Italian-American accent "wanna play some poker", Cody took out his lucky comb and combed his hair once then replied "lets do it". They all sat there for hours, minute after minute of anticipation, intensity and joyfulness as they each took turns to try and win the bets that were put on the table £70 was there in total from all five guys, in the end Cody won and it was probably his first bet he ever did win, he was so happy. Cody celebrated with a few drinks of whiskey and crashed out on the stinky, stained mattress. He woke the next day with a stotting headache what felt like he had just been through a serious car-crash, then he saw Johnny and Norton were slumped across the floor next to peanut, he laughed to himself then put his leather jacket on and followed the side of the filthy, graffiti-covered walls to make sure he didn't fall on or down anything. 'god this place is like a enormous trap' he thought to himself, in about several minutes he was at the window(that he came through the night before) and he silently opened it and climbed through and then dusting himself off when he got out and closed the window. Cody was walking passed an alley-way when he saw before him Johnny's slutty girlfriend Lola and in the week of first arriving here in bullworth academy he had already heard a lot of gossip about he, just the other day while watching the blurry , tiny boys dorm TV he heard one of the bullies say that Lola made out with him. He continued to walk by when in an instant she grabbed him into the alley-way, then pulled him close to her saying "hey I'm Lola and you must be the 'new' recruit in the gang... I'm Johnny's girlfriend but-but you smell so good", Cody freaked out a bit as she sniffed his neck and explained "you could always meet up with me from time to time and"-. Then Cody interrupted her and replied "err- no thanks' Lola... I've heard a lot about you and I'm not into that sort of thing.. steamy affair behind my friends back- no way and I'm going now",

"yeah well anytime, you want some come see me"!

Cody said under his breath as he was walking towards the bridge(what leads back to bullworth academy) "goddamn that girl is weird", when he got back to school he saw a prefect have a conversation with his fellow prefect saying about freshmen's and such nonsense, but Cody pricked up his eyes when he said that it was 8:30am and with that Cody ran into the dorm and quickly got changed into some school slacks and a bullworth academy hoody( he had nothing else clean) but made sure he shoved his leather jacket on top so he wasn't totally greaser-naked. He combed his hair with his lucky comb then left out of the dorm just in time for math class with Mr. Hattrick, how he loathed that man, he thought he was a vile monster in a humans body. Cody sat at his usual seat at the back and was just about to fall asleep when he noticed a new arrival to the class, it was the new preppy girl with lovely, flowing auburn hair. He smiled at her and she groaned as she was sent to sit next to him, he didn't talk to her for the first few minutes but then he asked "so why you in this class, I thought you were in the better set?", she glared at him and replied " no they wanted to move me because I was being mischievous", he laughed and said " a preppy caught being bad well that's the first, well from what I've heard about you guy's"

"us guy's, you sound like a stupid asshole when you say that and plus us guy's are more cunning then you when we do 'stuff'"

"yeah right, your rookies at this 'being bad game' you hear me, nothing but mere rookies", and with that they shut up for the rest of the tiring math lesson. Cody thought to himself 'great that was a lovely first conversation'!


	5. Chapter 5

the greaser and the preppy- a love story

chapter five- getting to know her

The next morning Cody got up and decided he wasnt going to bunk off school this time he groaned a he took his lesson timetable out of his pocket and noticed that he had math with hattrick for period 1, "great just what i need right now". he took one last glance in the mirror and opened the dorm door and stepped out into the hallway of the boys dorm, he saw right in front of him jimmy making out with his girlfriend zoe, as soon as jimmy saw him he whispered something to zoe and she went out of the dorm entrances! jimmy walked over to cody and skinned and then he said"so how you doin Mr hall"?

" Im fine just trying to fit in and not get hurt, so far it hasnt worked", jimmy laughed lightly and replied" give it a few more weeks they'll forget you ever were a freshmen bro, well goodluck and i'll see you again sometime". Cody nodded and waved then went out of the dorm entrances and went to math class.

Cody was sitting working out his multiplacation when the preppy girl said to him" i see your good at multiplacation"

"Im ok, so you stuck on a question preppy girl?"

"yeah number 20 it's like a complicated maze of a multiplacation eqaution, could you help?"

"yeah sure", and with that he leaned over to her side and talked about how to solve it and then as they were getting on with there work cody said"erm so-erm"-

"Francis" said the preppy girl. cody smiled and continued with what he was saying" so francis where are you from?"

"London-well the north to be percise, i moved here about 3 month ago because my father wanted a more well-payed job, he's already quite rich so i never quite knew why he wanted to move here get the same job that would give him only five hundred extra cash.. i hate him because he dragged me away from my bestfriend sam and my other friends maxine,george and hannah. so what about you erm cody(she knew what he was called by looking at his excercise book) why did you move here?"

"well its kinda a long story but ive been in New England since i was 9 years old, i moved from the bronx in New York. i got kicked out a lot of schools around New england so my mom brought me here not knowing it was a shithole... see the only difference is i-i dont blame my mother for moving away from new york because because"- he was just about to tell Francis about his dad and his accident when the bell rang for the next lesson(which was shop)!

Cody had just finished shop(1 cool hour listening to elvis presley on the radio and listenng to the rest of the freaser boys talk about sexy girls) when he decided to have a smoke in the old yellow school bus(what had been sitting there since the school was made back in 77), he was just about done his ciggerette when out of the blue Francis knocked on the old,broken bus doors and said politley"can i come join you?" although cody thought it was quite crazy in doing so.. he let her in and she asked him for a light and they sat talking and having a good old smoke. Francis said"erm i know i shouldnt but i quite like you- your not like them other greaser guys, you dont talk about sex and motorcycles all the time", cody laughed and smiled saying"thats coz im a legend haha", they looked into each others eyes and the next thing you know Cody kissed her tenderley on the lips and then as quick as he had done it he ran out of the bus and went to his next lesson!

ok guys sorry that it took me a long time to post the new chapter up but its just because i have been very busy and literally forgot all about it but then i came back on and here i am lol plz enjoy and share your viewsxxx thanx


	6. Chapter 6

the greaser and the preppy- a love story

chapter six- complications

Cody sat up all night that night thinking about Francis and the kiss, he knew that it was only a small kiss but this meant great danger on his part:

1. Fracis is a preppy

2. she is dating derby(although cody is not scared of him)

3. Francis would probably be very mad right now

and all this was running through the greaser boys head that very moment, that was until he heard a kncok at his dorm door, he checked his watch and it was 3:00am in the morning. he opened the door and saw the copper hair on someone;s head and knew it was jimmy, jimmy smiled that mischevious smile he always had and said"can i come in?", cody replied tiredly"yeah sure why not".

Jimmy walked into his room and looked shocked as he noticed it was clean very clean and he said" WOA haha i havent saw my room this clean since-since ever, dude this is clean as hell... you must be a secret housewife"

"haha very funny jimmy but i heard that joke when i fell off my dinosaur", cody noticed that jimmy had a bottle of beer in his hand he stared down at it as he said"where did you get that from jimmy?"

"oh this... well i got it from this old hobo who asked me to find his pill's i found them so i got some beer"

"well aint you gonna share it?"

"yeah of course". and with that jimmy cracked open the beer-bottle lid on cody's little coffee table and they drank the little bottle passing to and thro to each other, as they were drinking jimmy said" soo i heard you kissed a preppy girl, whats her name frankie, francis some shit like that?"

"hey how did you find out man?"

"hey i see all and know all, i got eyes in the back of my head"

"so what you came here for to black-mail me coz if you are its not gonna work i got alot of shit on you jimmy, things ive heard, places you've been, infact ive got just as much shit on you as you have on me. face it jimmy your not the only tough-guy round here, im not to be messed with although i consider you my friend-dont undereastermate me man", just then jimmy looked up and laughed really loudly saying" hey would i do that to you- im not a snake-im not gary smith man, no i was just coming to say if Derby finds out and he tries to kick your ass i'll be there man" and with that he skinned him and left cody's room saying" your one cool guy cody haha, seeya round"!

Meanwhile back in harrington house Francis was thinking about that kiss too and if anyone saw, she also was a bit mad that cody just upped and left her to get taunted by the other greaser's(who saw her minutes later after the kiss coming out the bus). she also knew if Derby find out he would surley be very mad and not want to speak to her forever! unlike cody she did not calm her nerves with drink she read a lovley book about a troublesome teenager called Daisy who runs away from home and finds true love on the way, it was called "my runaway love", she to looked at her expensive gucci watch and saw it was 3:00am , she sighed knowing that later on in the morning 2nd period she had math and would have to sit right next to that lover-boy cody hall. she decided that she would confront him after class about it in private and say what she needed to say, just then she looked in the grand,gold mirror and practiced what she was going to say, she said something like this:

"Cody i know that yesterday in the bus was both werid for us- since you are a greaser and im a preppy... aww no i cant say that ok..ok i got it, cody dont speak to me ever again, i mean i have a loving and devoted boyfriend who would do anything for me, as for you-you would rather just try and lay me as soon as you turn sixteen or something you-you MANWHORE", she became very enraged at that moment but soon calmed down as she took a swig of her bottled water what she had on her bedside drawer, then without any hesitation she rested her head on her pillow and fell straight to sleep!

The next morning she woke up and noticed that she had been lying with her head at the bottom of her bed(for what reason she did not know), she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before looking in the mirror and smirking at herself thinking"god frankie what is the deal with your hair", she was saying it in her head like her old friend back in london would of said it if she were there, and she saw that it was only 7:00am so she went in the shower, she massaged the shampoo and conditoner into her beautiful auburn hair while thinking about he love derby. by the time she got out the shower it was qauter to eight and she just had enough time to iron her clothes and put some light mascara and eye pencil on with her favourite light red blusher with some clear lip-gloss on, she then curled her hair(which took her 15mins) and left the harrington house which was by now very empty! her first lesson was art with Ms Phillips, oh how she despised that sad excuse of a teacher, most pupils(and Francis) who didnt like her thought she was more like a leading prostitute who ran a sleasy,disgusting brothel, today the class were trying to renact the mona lisa and since this was a test Francis wanted to do her outmost best she could do with the painting but because as Ms Phillips had put it "you are not confident with the brush" she failed miserably like she always did in art. even back in england she was bad at art she could just say draw a potrait of herself, she knew as Ms phillips came round to check her painting and just threw a glance at this ugly mess of a mona lisa she had done really bad and also the fact that pinky(her own kind) kept on sniggering said something to Francis aswell!

When she got out of the class she was glad she could finally breath(it was soo stuffy in Ms Phillips room) but was not so glad to see the horrible urine-coloured walls of the main school building interior, just out the corner of her eye she noticed Derby coming towards her, she ran towards him without a moments hesitation and kissed passionatley on his juicy lips, then she caressed his blonde hair while saying" ive missed you babe"

"me too my little london minx", they both laughed while holding each other in the arms.. just then they heard a grumpy prefect say"im watching you wo, no funny buissness ok!", they laughed again and when he went away Derby asked"hey do you wanna come to biff's birthday party tonight?"

"yeah sure why not, when does it start"

"around 6 but it finishes at 10"

"ok i'll be there dont worry", they kissed one last time before they both thier departure.

Cody was getting some really vicous butterflies in his stomach as he was walking towards Mr Hattrick's class for math, as he walked in he saw all the students were in the right seats so he couldnt puposley sit in someone elses seat "shit im dead now" he thought as he quietly made his way to his seat and suprisingly he saw that Francis was not there at all, that maths lesson he managed to get on with his horrible and gruelling work without having to help francis at all. after the lesson he was just carelessly walking out the door thinking about his mom and if she was all right at home by herself when out of suprise he saw francis tapping her left foot on the ground and then saying"Hey you why last night did you just take off and leave you dirty-scumbag?"

"hey, hey frankie calm down will ya, your making a big scene.. come on", and with that he dragged her into the janitors room and switched the light on telling her he was sorry that he kissed and even more so that he ran out on her she replied saying" hey mister im going to a fellow friends birthday party tonight and i dont want you or your scrawny, ametuer kissing going into my line of thought at all... and more so im letting you off easy coz i saw Derby today buy i never told him about you-you MANWHORE", as she was saying it she prodded him harshly in the chest 3 times and cody then said"well dont ask me for help in math ever ever again and keep your money-rich hands off of me and i'll be there dont you worry, dressed in all my greaser glory", and with that he strolled out the janitors room in such a mood he didnt care if anyone gossiped about him coming from that room, he was going to get dress and get his greaser pals to be there with him at that party as he had been hearing day about a big preppy birthday party going on and he knew just who to ask about it... JIMMY HOPKINS!

ok guys i hope you again enjoy reading this chapter and plz review xxx


	7. Chapter 7

the greaser and the preppy

chapter seven- crashing the party

Cody was riding around bullworth town on his newest BMX bike( it was the colour green and had purple stripes on it), he then looked around and saw jimmy hopkins sitting on the pier boardwalk with his girlfriend zoe they were cheekily whispering thing's in each other's ears and kept on kissing each other every 2 secounds. Cody started laughing as he rode his bike near them and then jimmy noticed cody, he got up and said goodbye to zoe planting her a soft kiss on her pale skinned cheek.

Jimmy walked towards cody with a smirk on his face and said"i hope you werent perving on us, cody my bro"

"yeah ok i think you two are cute together but i mean... come on im an italian stallion i dont need to be perving on happy couples"

"pfft- italian stallion my ass haha your a sight for sore eyes bro, now why did you want me?". Cody looked shocked that jimmy would know that he wanted his help but he shrugged it off and explained"well erm i dont suppose you know anything about biff's birthday party?"

"erm yeah i might but what's in it for me?"

"hey dont get wise with me jimmy, i just wanna know thats all"

"ok it's taking place at biff's house... he lives in number 50 next door to ig russells house- erm it starts at 6pm and alot of preppies are gonna be there including your london minx"!

Cody rode back to the academy as fast as he could and he was so much in a tizzy that he didnt even stop to notice that three grade seven kids were being stuffed into bin's(he would of helped them otherwise). when he got into the boy's dorm he saw that hal and norton were sitting together on the matted, old couch watching an american football match, drinking beer bottles, fattie the nerd was running up and down the dorm corridor shouting" they're in my pant's, they're in my pants"! cody laughed at this and went striaght into his room without even saying hi to norton and hal. he got showered, brushed his teeth and then got out from his wardrobe:

his crisp jeans, elvis top, shiny black riot boots and his other black leather jacket. then he proceeded in getting dressed, when he was dressed he gelled and combed his hair with his lucky comb. finally he looked at his watch and saw that he had 35mins to arrive at biff's party which was starting at 6pm!

No less than 35mins later cody and johnny, norton,peanut, hal and ricky were all outside of biff's house ready for a real good showdown between the greasers and the preppies! cody had already laid down a plan they were all going to parade in the party and while cody would look for francis the rest of the guy's would be knocking the crap out of the preppies, ricky opened the massive black gates that had gold encrusted words on saying'biff's house' this made ricky laugh at how dumb biff taylor was. he proceeded into the front yard that had alot of fancy looking ordaments around it, and it had whitish-grey patio all around it, ricky then went right up to the grand, oak door and knocked on the lion-head knocker before gingerley making his way back out of the black gates and behind the wall!

Two minutes later biff emerged from behind the door and he looked around supiciously before saying"who evers there-show yourself now"... as he turned around to go back inside hal stepped part of his body from the wall and aimed his super-slingshot at biff's head before quickly shooting it at the target and within secounds biff was knocked-out on the ground. the greaser's sneared at biff whilst stepping over his body to slip into the main entrance, once they were in cody said"ok guy's listen up... the party is upstairs and they'll probably be dancing on the dance-floor so when we go upstairs i'll turn off all the lights and then you guys will have a showdown with the preppies before crushing them into a bloody-pulp and then in the commotion i will look for francis, got it?"

"yeah" they all said in usion. they all crept up the velvet coloured stairs, when they got to the top they followed a long corridor which led to a couple of rooms, they went right down the end of the corridor and saw that it brought them into a enlarged extension room, cody emmitadiatley thought ' this must be the party-room'. when they got into the room they saw masses of preppy students from school dancing on the multi-coloured dancefloor and they saw a DJ mixing and scratching the records, they then saw a little minibar at the end of the room where Derby and francis were sitting cuddling,kissing and drinking alcohol.

Then all of a sudden out of nowhere the greaser's dived into the room making some of the guest's become tense and uneasy, johnny was first to speak he shouted"hey preppies how ya'll doing, soo derby wanna show me how you dance or are you and all your trust-fund friends to scared" and with that said the whole place went into a riot and guests were leaving, some were fighting and then in the middle of the riot derby and johnny were rolling around on the ground punching and grappling each other.

In the meantime cody was swarming around looking for francis he found her getting ready to leave the party, he bumped into her accidently and explained"erm look here me out, im sorry about what i said and when i left you in the old school bus but i-i think i mean i know im very atracted to you, and you know what i dont care what you think about me or my greaser pals i still love you" and with that he planted a small, soft kiss on her lips then turned around and went to walk back out of the party when francis shouted"wait please cody wait", she then catched up to him and kissed him on the lips just as tenderly as he had done to her, they looked each other in the eyes smiling and then to break the silence cody asked"hey why dont you come with me and grab something to eat.. i mean you dont have to if you dont wanna but"-

francis interupted saying "erm no i'll be delighted to grab something to eat- with you".

Cody and francis ran out of biff's house laughing and holding hand's, they ran up the street and they talked for a while and then they soon found themselves outside , bullworth town's latest installment- the 50's resteraunt . cody opened the glass double doors as francis respectfully walced through them and then cody follwed behind, he looked around and saw that it was quite a nice resteraunt it had cream walls, dining tables with cushion red chairs and a ordering bar with red cushion stools seated at the bar where more people could sit and it also had a old-fashioned red and green sat down at a table next to the window he waited for francis to sit down on the opposite side of him- facing him. then he asked"so frankie- erm can i call you frankie?", she laughed and replied" yeah sure- why not huh?", just then a red-headed waitress with pale white skin greeted them with madam and sir and asked"what would you like to order?". cody spoke first and explained looking at the neatly planned out menu "er- let's see erm i'll have a cheese-burger with fries and some diet coke, er and a choclate ice-cream sundae please", the waitress wrote it down quickly and turned to francis she smiled and said"i'll have the same thank's", and with that the waitress turned back around and went to give the order to the kitchen staff!

Cody broke the silence by asking francis" erm so, so what about derby?"

"oh him he's an asshole- the other day he tried to put his hands down my shirt, so i punched him right in the nose ha"

"serves him right, he always tries to say the greaser's are the scum- but look past the stupid aqaberry clothes and you have pure scum right there", he then realised francis was a preppy and he grabbed he hand saying"sorry i didnt mean it that way, i meant all the rest of them coz-coz i mean your different from the rest of them", she shook her head and replied"dont fret, i know what you meant, honestly its fine but i will say this you'll be suprised- some preppies are not like derby and his gang of goons at all and they are nice people that dont judge others but of course the only difference is thier still rich"

"same here not all of the greaser's are dick's you just need to get to know them really", 10 minutes later thier food arrived and they both tucked in and started eating like pigs, they laughed at each other for eating that way and they realised just how much they had in common. at the end of the mini-date it was now 7:00pm and cody and francis were starting to walk back to bullworth academy reflecting on the great night they both had, when cody lead her back to the girls dorm she kissed him goodnight and said"i had a great night cody and i'll see you in math tommorow"

"goodnight and i'll seeya too". cody fell asleep that night feeling the happiest boy alive- his plan had worked he had the girl of his dreams!

ok guys i know i havent posted a chapter for a while but please read the new chapter and i hope you enjoy it, also feel free to review it! :)


	8. Chapter 8

the greaser and the preppy- a love story

chapter eight- getting to love her

The next day in school cody was feeling more happier than he ever felt in bullworth academy, a number of times that day he questioned his sanity because of it then he quickly realised it was because he was in love with francis. after lesson's he went to the to the school dump-yard to see his other greaser friends, he walked up to johnny puffing on his menthol cigerrette and he had a massive smirk on his face as he looked up and saw johnny had quite a hefty looking black-eye situated on his right eye. johnny smiled at him and greeted him saying"good evening mister lover-boy, had a good time last night with dear miss preppy?"

"urghh man you treat as if we did it or somethin"

"ha well dont tell me you werent thinking about it", cody arched his eyebrows in a serious manner then replied"no i wasnt actually, it was just a date, you klutz but .. yeah she is very very sexaully atractive might i add" and with that the greaser's cheered him and said 'congrats' on the whole dating a hot girl thing and cody was pleased.

When he had finished his menthol ciggy he sat down in one of the garages with johnny, hal and lefty and explained what happened yesterday night they listened politley and remarked and sniggered at certain things but all-in-all they thought it was good he finally got the girl of his dreams, cody stopped halfway through the story and asked johnny"hey what's that shinning, beauty off"

"ha well take a guess it's from that jerk derby, he only got me though coz that wise-ass tad held me down for that other goon to f***** get on top of me and punch me in the face, but sometimes i like having a black-eye coz it shows what sort of trophy i won for a certain showdown" just then they all started laughing at johnny's funny explanation,an hour later most of the greaser guy's had disapeared from the dump-yard and garage and had either went in the boys dorm or went to conventrey to hangout. cody decided to take a trip to old bullworth vale to see francis(she had given him directions to her house when they were walking back to bullworth academy after thier mini-date), he followed the directions and made sure he took shortcut's so he couldnt be noticed by derby's goons and he finally came to a very posh looking house, he noticed it was the same as any other preppies house around old bullworth vale, except her door was this very light pink. he stepped onto the very neat-cut lawn that had a medium-sized tree in the middle of it, he then picked a pebble from the ground and tossed it lightly off francis's bedroom window( he could tell it was her's because he could see her pink curtains closed neatly around the window on the inside)!

Cody whispered while tossing another pebble to her window "frankie, frankie are you there", he smiled as he saw a slim-figured girl with aurbun hair hang her head out the window while saying in her english accent " hey cody what are you doing here, my father will kill you if he spot's a greaser-boy on his lawn or as he calls youse 'SCUM OF THE EARTH' "... cody laughed before replying" i wanted to come see you because i cant stop thinking about you", she giggled as she said "wait there greaser-boy, im coming for ya", he smiled as she disapeared from the window and 30 secounds later emerged from the pink door and closed it behind her. cody noticed she was wearing aqaberry-pink pj's with her aqaberry cardagin shoved ontop of them, she walked up to him and kissed him passionatley on his lip's before asking"how come you havent been spotted by any of the other guy's"

"oh you mean derby's goons, aahh im too stealthy for them my dear and anyway's one thing i just realised how come you go to a boarding school- academy but you dont sleep-over?"

"oh well i do for most of the school week but when both my parent's are off work i like to spend time with them, but i dont know why coz they're sooo boring ha", he laughed and nodded his head before asking " erm well i was wonderin erm maybe tommorow after-school since it is a friday, do you... erm do you wanna come hangout with the greaser's and me?". she smiled and replied" sure thing erm but they wont be nasty will they?"

"no of course not, lola might be but then again she's a bitch to everyone so just ignore her, and try to have fun"

"ok i'll make sure i will, erm im gonna go back in coz it's getting kinda dark but i'll seeya tommorow cody", he stopped her as she went to turn around and asked"er hey wait i forgot to give you somethin"

"what was it?"

"this" and with that cody grabbed hold of her waist to bring her closer and took in the scent of her sweet,girly smeeling breath, before bringing his lips closer to her's and kissing her very firmly but nicely on her amazingly plump lips. francis then grabbed hold of the collar of his jacket and kissed him firmly back for a lot of time, after she calmed down and reeled herself off cody she was quite taken aback by how good of a kisser he was, she smiled embarrassingly and she said"erm.. thanks for that gift erm i'll see you tommorow cody", he smiled waving at her and watching as she strolled back inside her house, cody then turned around and under his breath excitingly remarked "she loved it, yes the italion stallion is feeling great". he laughed his way back to school on his BMX bike thinking about how cool the kiss was and how much he had really fell for the cute, english preppy-girl! When he got back into the boy's dorm he checked his old watch and was shocked to find that it was already 11:00pm, he went straight into his dorm-room and got dressed into his new white tank top and just left his old checky boxer-short's on, he then jumped straight into bed and fell almost immediatley asleep.

The next morning cody woke up pretty early so he decided to have a 15 minute shower before getting dressed for another, oddly happy morning in math and it was all because he got to see francis. when he got out of the shower he got decided to but his denim jacket, plain black t-shirt, ratty jeans and new black sneaker's on. he then combed his hair with his lucky comb and gelled it up into his normal everyday quiff style. cody then checked himself out in the mirror before leaving his room and then proceeding out the boys dorm front entrance. as he trodded down the stone-steps at the dorm entrance he looked foward and saw that there was no prefect outside yet, 'it must be really early' cody thought then he looked at his watch and it read 7:45am he was really shocked that he was out the boys dorm at that time in the morning then he shrugged and as he turned the corner away from the boys dorm, he saw jimmy hopkins standing in the middle of the plain, concrete-paved yard where the main school building stood infront of. cody strolled up to jimmy and shook his hand saying"well if it isnt mister jimmy 'the king' hopkins, so what you doing up so early?", he snickered and replied" well erm i had to wake up early coz- well coz i had to sneak out of the girls dorm, id been with zoe all night and dont worry we never done anything- so stop it with the dirty thought's ok"

"what i werent haha your crazy hopkins- crazy, erm well i was wonderin do you want to come to the greaser's hangout tonight in coventrey for a party?"

"erm yeah why not what time?"

"well just make it anytime after-school", jimmy nodded in agreement and then before he walked away back towards the boys dorm he asked cody" hey c-man what are you up so early for?"

"im thinkin of hanging around the dump-yard for a while... to pass time"!

"oh ok well i'll seeya tonight greaser-boy". cody smiled and waved goodbye for the meantime and then he made his way to the greaser's school hangout(the dump-yard), he noticed as he walked into the main garage they all usually all sat in, that he was the only one there. to waste time before the greaser's got there cody looked around at all the poster's of naked ladies on the wall and of certain cars and motorcycles the greasers liked. then all of a sudden like a invisble ghost ricky appeared out of nowhere and gave cody a big shock as he asked" so your a early-bird huh?"

"ha hey ricky and yeah i guess so", cody smiled at ricky then asked why he was up so early, ricky explained it was because he couldnt get back to sleep. ricky then asked" so erm i hear your going out with a preppy girl?"

"well yeah if thats the way you put it... but to me ricky she dont seem like a stuck-up preppy, she's just normal with a cockney accent"

"haha your a wild-one cody but yeah i get what you mean", and with that ricky lightly smiled and told cody he was going to go into the auto-shop and fix up a car he had been working on for the past 3 weeks. cody looked at his watch and saw it was still quite early, only 8:15am, he then decided to go back in the boys dorm for a while!

when he got there(back at the dorm) he saw that fatty and a few other geeks were playing on the racing game, he also saw that about 5 other boys were up but he didnt look for long to see who they were, instead he went back into his room and lay down on his old,matted bed. then once it turned 8:30 he went out of the boys dorm entrance doors and went to his first class of the day which was biology. Biology was again a very sqeamish lesson for cody, although he had a very good pain-tolerance and he could stand a few cuts, bruises and bloody-noses he was very sensitive when he saw big,sharp knifes and students cutting lifeless animals open. something about that particular thing made cody squirm with horror, didnt make matters helpful either, shouting out obscene things when people cut the animal open... but like every student knew about alcohol problem, they also knew that slawter was a very mentally ill man(cody had actually heard the prefects in conversation saying that before he had came to bullworth in 1980 he was a asylum member)! after that dreadful lesson cody went straight to the auto-shop to start on a new topic- CARS, he was working on how to change a car-wheel on a 1964 beatle car. all of that lesson he was talking to lefty and hal about thier technique of fighting- he didnt know why, all he knew is that he was interested in knowing more about them, even it was just about how they fought. Cody never thought about it until the end of the lesson but johnny vincent hadnt been in shop that day and he wondered where he was?

After shop it was recess and he followed lefty, hal and the other guys out into the main area of the dump-yard, lighting up a menthol ciggerette as he strolled past the old- burnt out cars to lean on the stone wall(the one with the hole in it), as he took his secound puff of the menthol he asked lola"hey lola where's johnny today? i havent saw him all this morning", she came towards cody walking with swag taking her leather gloves off and then taking his ciggy from his mouth, taking a puff and then replying" yeah, he got locked up last night"

"WHAT, WHAT FOR?"

"oh he supposenly stole some money from a ladies purse, while she asked him to hold her bag so she could pick up her shopping bags. but he wouldnt of done it to any lady though, this lady happened to be one of the preppys mom's- derby's to be precise". cody after getting back his ciggy and taking a puff of it asked confusingly" but wait a minute how did he know who she was?", lola turned back around and smiled saying"she's the woman that happened to put in a witness statement about his mom shoplifting, once his mom told him the woman's name he knew exactly who it was, and plus he's saw he before when he looked into derby's living-room window he saw her 'maureen harrington' haha she had it coming to her really!". cody had a worried look on his face as he thought to himself ' god damn i hope he doesnt get sent down for real long', he shook his head as he thought this then took a last drag of his ciggy and then dropped it on the damp,tarmaced ground and stamped on it- just incase. then he made his way to his last 2 classes, after he went to get his BMX bike and then he made his way to pick up his little preppy girlfriend- francis!

When he got to her house he knocked on her door and found that her father answered, he was a very tall,slim man with broad shoulders and narrowed cheek bones. he also had small reading spectacles ontop of his big, toffee nose. he looked down to cody and asked in a deep posh english accent" and who are you boy?"

"oh im here to see-erm well im francis's friend and erm im here to pick her up, we're going to derbys party" lied cody and just as he said it, francis came shooting out the pink front door and she grabbed onto cody so tightly he thought his lungs would shrivel up and die. francis turned around to her father and introduced him to cody saying" father this is cody hall the newest boy in bullworth and cody this is my father reginald montgomery harold", cody reached his hand out ready to shake her fathers hand but he shook his head, whispered something to francis and went back inside the grand house- probably to finish of his buissness work and have a smoke on his pipe. cody jumped on the back of his bike and waited for francis to jump on the back, when she got on he asked seeming very annoyed" so frankie what did good ole reginald say to you?"

"oh he said he is going to have a good talk to me tonight when i get in and that he doesnt really like 'my new friend' that being you", sighed francis, she smiled again when cody explained"well that doesnt really suprise me and to be honest i dont give a damn, most people dont like us greasers anyways, so its fine". she laughed and said"you are something cody hall", then she grabbed him by his collar and kissed him for a minimum of 2 secounds and then let go of him and jumped on the back of his bike(which she thought to herself was very comfy seat indeeed for a bike anyway). she held onto codys waist tightly as he rode fastily over the road bumps, over the bridge and finally into the entrance of coventrey. after cody and francis made thier way to the 'tenements', francis had never seen anything like coventrey before she was shocked to see there were a lot of hobo's and old, perverts on the streets and she was in awe looking at all the graffitied walls and mudd-stained tarmac, she nearly feel off the bike as she stared in awe coventrey and to tell you the truth she sort of liked the grittiness of this place.. at least it wasnt prim and proper like old bullworth vale.

before she knew it cody and her got off the bike and he led her through some alley-ways and then through a construction site, then she was led through a battered, old window!

this is quite a long chapter and i hope you guys appreciate it, plz review and i decided to leave it at a sort of sudden conclusion/cliffhanger. i hope you enjoy it thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

the greaser and the preppy- a love story

chapter nine- the party pooper

Once francis had climbed the window drastically she noticed how much of a dump this place was, she turned around to face cody as he was climbing in through the window- in a matter of 2 secounds he clambered through and had already shut the window. francis asked nervously" so is this like you greaser guy's hangout?", cody smirked as he replied confidently" no we have many others but... ive only really hung around at this one, i know its a dump frankie but you'll get used to it- really its fun when you stop comparing it to grand house buildings and preppy hangouts". she took that advice wisely and nodded her head respecting what the young man had to say, then after a minute or so of looking around the room they were in, cody decided to finally lead francis up the creaky stairs and up into the 'main room' where all the greaser's were sitting comfortably drinking 40's, buds and other alcoholic refreshments like that. as cody lightly guided her by the small of her back into the room, norton saw her and sprayed his drink all over peanut. he was just about to grab norton by the collar of his leather- metal studded jacket when(out the corner of his eye) he noticed the slim, aurbun-haired and very cute preppy girl, as she stood in front of the greaser's!

Johnny smiled as he looked up at francis and cody(who has his arm around her shoulders) then he warmly but lightly kissed francis on the cheek, before introducing himself cockily" hey tuts im johnny... johnny vincent", he pointed for francis to sit on a matted, old brown material chair that was in the corner of the room just by the T.V which was placed on the floor with a crappy antena in it. francis nodded and smiled as she noticed that all the greasers were staring at her- some open-mouthed, some smirking but most smiling, as she was making her way to the chair johnny vincent had pointed towards, for 2 secounds she looked at the chair at then sat down, uncrinkeled her aqauberry pencil skirt and looked up to see that cody had sat right on the enormous windowsil beside her! she smiled cheekily at cody and he did the same, then they both looked up at johnny who was still standing up and now talking about the preppys and the fact that francis didnt seem stuck-up.

For a while francis just sat back and relaxed while listening to johnny and the rest of the greaser boys talk and mess around with each other, but then her and cody were asked if they wanted to play betting poker and she(like she did with mostly everyone) told them that she would play. they all chatted around the little poker table and found out things about each other, everyone was really getting along until ricky decided to open his mouth(but he was quite drunk). he stared at francis and said slurring a little " soo- so francis.. wha- what do your parents think about your realationship with a- a greaser boy?", francis replied quite blandly " well they dont really know- like i havent told them yet but i think my father has a good idea of what we are up to"!

"and miss- miss preppy girl what are you up to with cody", after that she looked up at ricky with a frustrated glare and then to cody who after hearing that dropped his cheeky grin and turned it into a very cold stare. ricky was unphased and kept blabbing on saying " well aint ya gonna answer my question queen of sheba", "what cat got your precious little tongue whats wrong with ya... you cant handle a little critisism"! by this time ricky had(for some reason) blown his top and was shouting from the rofftops to francis who was now getting upset and shouting back. ricky snarled and said finally(before lefty jumped up to calm him down) " you know what youse preppys think you can just-just boss us around because you... your rich scum. but ya know what you tell your other aqauberry,snobby friends- that your- your just an exception we dont comprimise with our rules trustfund girl... WE DONT COMPROMISE"!

when he finished his very agressive speech, by slurring.. stuttering and pointing at francis- cody had had enough and decided to jump up and punch ricky sqaure in the jaw and then kick him harshly in the gut(making him cough up a little blood). he then proceeded to beat down on him while saying "you dare say anything else to that girl- my girl i will f****** muderlise you man- you hear me", after that johnny grabbed cody very tightly against him and told him to cool down while the other greasers took ricky outside to 'clean him up'! Cody broke away from johnny then kicked one of the wooden, green poker chairs to the ground making it connect with a loud THUD, johnny quickly said " look cody he-he's had a drink.. ricky he has some really hard problems at home and he just gets frustrated from time- to time"

"dont we all johnny, ive had some bad problems to but up with for lets see... 6 YEARS ever since my dad died", and with that said johnny looked up in suprise and then turned around to francis and explained" look francis am so sorry about tonight, everything thats happened and stuff. if i were you i would just go home.. get some rest and talked to cody in the morning coz i dont think he's feeling so good after that, im sorry again and just ask peanut to take you back home". francis nodded lightly making her beatiful, auburn hair shake along with the it, and then she walked out of the door. johnny walked over to cody who was now slouched on the raggy,old matress crying saying "im sorry johnny, im sorry for frankie too.. its just sometimes i get so mad that i just wanna hurt people"

"its ok kid- us greasers we're all in pretty much the same stinkin boat and which ever way you put it we all hurt each other but that my friend is the beauty of friendships- coz we're always gunna make up in the end", cody nodded while rubbing his eyes which were now puffed out and sore(looking very strange against his shining bright eyes). johnny asked swiftly " so how did your father die kid?"

" when i was about nine, i remember kissing goodbye to him at my home in the bronx- where i lived at the time, and i remember not being able to wait until he got home safe and sound to tell me cool drunken stories like he always did... coz see my dad ran in a harmless greaser gang and every other greaser in new york knew them and respected them- which i always thought was cool, well anyways my dad almost every friday went out to meet up with his small gang of 12 members and party at his local bar which was ironically called the drunken yank, then from what my fathers closest buddy toony told me he just decided to go on his harley davison and ride of the edge of a big hill near the drunken yank bar. and that mister vincent is my story of how my life changed"!

Johnny for a few minutes had to sit in silence to have to digest this almighty information about cody's past childhood but then he spoke and all could say was "geez kid am sorry for ya, thats- thats some tough stuff to have to go through i mean- yeah my dad may be a stinkin drunk but he still cares about me... sorta and i just dont believe how lucky i am to have one and yeah no wonder you got mad at ricky for behaving like that to ya girl.. look we will sort it out tommorow but right now i say you need a few beers and some good earned sleep, buddy and i'll crash here tonight with you if you want?"

"yeah thanks johnny your some guy"

"anything for a friend buddy" and with that johnny smiled his cocky smile, he then left to get some beers and tell ricky to go home as well. when he came back cody and johnny sat up for a couple of hours drinking, reminecsing and talking about family life, until finally they both fell asleep, one on the matress and one on the old couch!


End file.
